


My Boys

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-31
Updated: 2006-03-31
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: A sort of AU of what might have been if Sha're had been saved and Daniel and Jack were in a relationship together.  There was another fic, by Jennifer Lyons, that briefly dealt with this scenario and it was challenged that someone write something more in depth, so to speak.





	My Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Threesome is Jack/Daniel/Sha're.  


* * *

Daniel-

She's back.

And god help me, I'm not sure what to do. I'm happy, so very happy, and relieved. I had held my hopes close to my heart, and the finality of watching the Tok'ra carry Amaunet through the gate brought me a sense of closure that I desperately needed.

That after years of searching, desperately clinging to the hope that I would one day find my beloved and have her returned to my side, my prayers have been answered. She's here; she's whole, and as beautiful as I ever remembered her being. There's just one problem. Colonel Jack O'Neill.

How do I explain to this incredible woman that I've fallen in love with another? And not just any other, but a man, my CO, my best friend. I still love Sha're god knows I do. Which makes this all the more complicated. Somehow it seems like it would be easier if I still didn't love her so damn much. If I still didn't get butterflies in my stomach when she smiled at me, or make my heart flutter when she laughed.

But she does, and now I'm faced with a difficult decision to make. Do I end things with her? The very woman who's been my reason for even stepping through the Stargate anymore. Or do I end things with Jack? Logically, it should be Jack. Sha're is my wife, my first love. But my heart doesn't understand that. It's stubbornly refusing to let go of either of them, and I find myself wondering if I can foolishly have them both.

I feel her body against mine, the warmth of her breath on my chest. I'm not sure if she's awake or asleep. I brush my fingers through those soft curls; memories of hot Abydonian nights come flooding back, warm and sweet.

Sha're begins to stir, her fingers trailing across my chest. I realize her nails are longer than they used to be, a subtle reminder of the changes Amaunet made over my wife. Her nails brush over one of my nipples, sending a jolt of fire straight to my groin. I wonder if she even knows I'm awake. If she keeps it up, she will soon.

"You think too much, my Daniel."

I can't help but grin in the darkness, "I thought you were asleep."

I feel her breath on my chest as she speaks. "I was, but all this thinking you're doing has woken me up." She props herself up beside me, I can barely make out her face in the dim nightlight of the VIP room. "Tell me what troubles you, husband."

"Nothing," I lie. I don't think I've got the strength yet to tell her. To confess how I've betrayed her, and our love. "I'm just glad to have you back." And that part is true, very true.

I can see the silhouette of her mouth as she smiles. "And I'm glad to be back. But something bothers you, and I'd like to help." She's studying me, even in the darkness, I can feel her eyes scanning me, trying to figure out what's going on.

I haven't a clue where to begin, or what to say to her. There's no easy way to say it, despite all my linguistic skills, I'm at a total loss for words.

"This is about O'Neill, isn't it?"

I feel my breath catch in my throat, my heart beginning to race. She already knows, or maybe it's just my overactive imagination. "What do you mean?"

"You and O'Neill. You are intimate, are you not?"

I don't even know what to say. I'm dumbfounded. She doesn't sound angry, just curious. I try to clear my throat, my mouth suddenly, painfully dry, "Sha're, I, uh, what I mean is."

One beautiful, slender finger presses against my lips, "It's okay, husband. I understand."

And then her lips replace that finger, as she crawls across my chest. Her tongue seeks entrance into my mouth, and I give in to her passionate kiss, my hands sliding up her thighs.

I'm swept away in the taste of her, the feel of her body against mine, so soft and warm. My hands continue their luxurious journey up her legs, happily discovering that she's not wearing any underwear beneath her satiny gown. I find that wonderful ass of hers, and squeeze it gently, eliciting a slight whimper from her lips as we kiss.

"Daniel."

"Hmmm?" I know I've got a goofy grin on my face, I can feel it.

"Tell me about O'Neill." Sha're begins to nuzzle against my neck, playfully nipping at my right earlobe, before beginning her descent.

She has no idea what she's doing to me, or maybe she does. Maybe that's exactly why she's working her way down every erogenous zone on my body. My voice cracks slightly as she finds one of my nipples, "I, uh, what do you want to know about him?" I realize that I haven't actually admitted to my relationship with Jack, not yet anyway.

She continues her trail down my body, "Tell me how he pleases you. Tell me what it's like to be with him."

Holy Shit!

I bolt up in bed, my heart suddenly pounding in my chest. "What?!" I fumble with the bedside lamp, squinting as the light fills the room.

Sha're sits back on her knees and crosses her arms. "I said that I want to know about your relationship with O'Neill. As your wife, I think I'm entitled to know the truth."

Again, she's not angry, there's no malice in her tone, but I can't put my finger on it. Curiosity maybe? But she's right, she does deserve the truth, no matter how much I don't want to spell it out for her. "Sha're, it' s complicated.." I'm hoping she'll get it, and not want to hear the graphic details, but as I study her face, I can see that theory fly right out the window.

"You do not wish me to be a part of your relationship with O'Neill?"

Whoa, hold up! Did she just say what I think she did? "What do you mean, a part of?"

She rolls her eyes and gives me THAT look. The one I used to get so frequently on Abydos, like when I tried learning to grind that damn flour. "My Daniel, you and O'Neill, you are Impakanesha. I am honored to call you both husband, if you will still have me."

Okay, this is just way out there. Beyond anything my mind can comprehend right now. I'm asleep. Surely I'm still asleep and this is all some wacky dream, or alien bug. Because my wife did NOT just suggest that I continue my relationship with Jack AND stay with her, too.

So, I do the only thing my brain can do, I work the translation in my head. Impakanesha? "Soul bonded?"

"Yes, husband." She cups my face in her hands, "You have been with the Tau' ri for too long!" She gives that beautiful laugh of hers, "Surely you remember the Abydonian traditions."

My muddled brain works to find the information she's referring too. I have a vague idea of what she's talking about. Many men on Abydos had male partners, it was common knowledge. Homosexuality didn't carry the stigma that it does on earth. And according to their customs, a man was allowed to have both a wife and male partner by law.

It wasn't anything we ever discussed, because I had no desire for it, and Sha're never brought it up. until now. "Are you sure? I mean..are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

I feel my face break out into a huge grin, and I pull Sha're towards me. She squeals as we fall back onto the bed. "I love you, so much." And it's the truth, so help me god, it's the truth.

Sha're smiles, "I know."

I watch that smile begin to fade as she furrows her brow. "Sha're? What is it?"

"Do you think O'Neill will want me?"

In all my excitement, I had forgotten about that possibility. And, as I look into her eyes, I can see the anxiety and fear in Sha're. What if Jack does reject her? What if he can't accept this relationship?

I brush a strand of hair away from her face, "First of all, his name is Jack." I grin, trying to alleviate some of her worry. She smiles and nods, so I continue, "And secondly, how could he NOT want you! My god, Sha're, you're a beautiful and incredible person. He's a fool if he doesn't. And believe me, despite what he may want people to think, Jack O'Neill is no fool."

Sha're -

The commissary.

It's not quite what I had in mind, but it will have to do. Daniel told me what to expect, or rather, not to expect from O'Neill. I'm supposed to 'catch him off guard'. I'm still not completely sure I understand some of these Tau'ri sayings, but I'm pretty sure I know what to do with this one. Oh, and always make it appear that he's in control. Well, that's no great feat. Daniel thought he was in control for a year on Abydos. Men, they can be so predictable at times.

I decide to make my plan a bit more plausible, by actually getting something to eat. After grabbing a tray, I make my way through the serving line. Most of the Tau'ri foods still make my stomach lurch. Such indulgence. I select some fresh fruit and spot some of that Jell-O stuff.

Sam actually introduced me to it, and I have to say it's quite good. Though I much prefer the red flavor to the blue. I finish off my tray with a soda, and head over towards the dark corner of the room.

O'Neill is sitting alone, head down, reading some papers. His lunch tray pushed aside, and he's scratching his head.

I clear my throat as I approach the small table, "May I join you?"

O'Neill peers up at me from his papers, "Sha're. Nice to see you." He shuffles some stuff around, pushing his neglected lunch tray across the table. "Sure, have a seat."

I notice him looking around and I know what he's looking for, "Daniel had a translation to finish for the General. He insisted that I not wait on him for a midday meal." Actually, Daniel is waiting nervously in his office, but whatever.

"Ah!" He nods, "Yes, Daniel is a busy man."

"So are you." I gesture towards the pile of papers scattered about the table. "I'm not keeping you from anything important, am I?"

"No, no, not at all." O'Neill flashes me a genuine smile, "Actually, I could use the break."

Good, then straight to business. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something." I pick up my spoon and try to remain casual. "It's about Daniel."

"Okay."

He still seems relaxed, eating some sort of pastry dessert, so I plunge forward. "Daniel and I spoke for a long time last night, and we discussed a lot of issues. I know that you and Daniel have been in a relationship, and I don't want to come between that.."

I watch the fork slip from his fingers and fall onto his plate. All the color seems to have drained from his face. "Are you ill?" He still doesn't speak, he just stares. So, I take a deep breath, "I just wanted to say that I'd like for you to give me a chance. I realize that you and Daniel are Impakenesha, but if you'd let me try and be a part.."

"Whoa. what? Impa, Impake. what?!"

"Impakenesha. It means"

"I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!"

We both glance around the room, there are all sorts of people staring at us now, and I can't help but blush. I watch as O'Neill grumbles an apology and begins to scrub his face with his hands.

"Okay. Let me get this straight." He leans in and starts to whisper, "You mean to tell me that you and Daniel talked about ME, you, and Daniel.. All.." He gestures his hands out, but I'm not entirely sure what he's gesturing for. ".together." He finishes.

Oh. Well, he does get it. "Yes."

"And what does Daniel think of this brilliant plan?"

Is that the sarcastic tone Daniel told me to watch out for? "He's in agreement, if you are, as the say, 'game'." See, I know a few Tau'ri terms.

"He did?"

"Yes."

"I think I should talk to Daniel about all this first."

He's looking at me like I'm a mastadge that got loose from the stables and has gone crazy. I really don't appreciate it, but there's not much I can do about it at this point. I'll have to earn his trust. "Of course, I understand."

He nods, and then starts shifting in his seat. He's nervous now, I can tell. And I'm not exactly comfortable myself. "Maybe I should find another table."

"Uh, no, uh. you know what," O'Neill rises from his seat. "I've got a. thing I need to see about. So, I'll just." He motions over his shoulder, before gather up his papers.

"Of course." I nod, as he says a hurried goodbye and leaves the room.

Oh boy! Way to go Sha're, way to go!

Jack -

I'm still trying to get my mind around this, so help me I am. I've been duped, completely blindsided by my best friend/lover, and his wife. They've signed, sealed, and delivered a proposal that could not only end my career, but my reputation as well.

What bothers me the most is that Sha're knew. Dammit to hell, she knew! Was it obvious? Up to now, I haven't worried about other people cluing into my relationship with Daniel. I felt that we've been very cautious on that front.

I've got to do some investigating and find out just how screwed I really am. Teal'c. That's the man. I can always count on T to be straight with me, no pun intended. So, I set off to find him, finally landing him in his quarters. I dispense with the usual pleasantries, before coming in for the kill. "T, mind if I ask you a question?"

He merely nods, so I take my cue, "Did you know that Daniel and I are Impakanesha?"

"Indeed."

Well, shit! "Really?"

The big guy nods, "It has been obvious for quite some time now."

"Really?" I ask again, stupidly.

Teal'c merely bows his head this time. Subtly reminding me that his answers are always firm.

"Damn!" I pace the room, trying to decide what to do. "So, who knows?"

"Many people." Teal'c answered, calmly.

"Oh fer cryin out loud!" I plop down onto a chair, hanging my head. Teal' c obviously doesn't understand the severity of the situation, not that I could tell if he did anyway.

"There is no shame in this, O'Neill. In my culture, many warriors are honored to be called such. To be Impakanesha implies strength and courage."

I let out a sigh and go in for the big kill, "Does Carter know?"

"I believe so. Though we've never discussed the matter."

I nod, deciding nothing else can be done for the moment. "Yeah, well, thanks for the insight, T. I appreciate it."

"Anytime, O'Neill, anytime."

* * *

Well, this is just peachy.

I'm sitting here on a Saturday afternoon with my best friend and his wife curled up on my sofa, and me hanging around like a fifth wheel. This is sooo not how I envision my day off.

This was all Daniel's idea. Let's rent a movie, order a pizza, yadda yadda yadda. And what's worse is that I'm missing a hockey game! But he'd made such a production of this fun little 'day together' that I couldn't say no. The Last Samurai isn't a bad flick, especially given the eye candy, but I'm not sure it was a great idea for Sha're. It's a bit violent, but it doesn't seem to bother her. And Daniel is all over the historical aspect of it. Whatever.

I'm trying to watch the movie, honestly. But it's hard not to look at the two of them. Sha're is nestled against his body, Daniel's arms around her, her head buried in his chest. She's asking him questions about the movie, and he's chattering away about it. They look comfortable, happy together. And that should make me feel good, but it doesn't.

The talk with Sha're left me with more doubts than I had before we'd found her on that damn planet. Both she and Daniel have assured me that they are fine with this situation, although I can tell Daniel is still a bit unsettled by it all, but obviously not as much as I am. He's just sitting there like there's nothing odd about spending the afternoon with your wife and male lover. And I just..

Christ on a cracker!

Now they're making out! On MY sofa!

I clear my throat, hoping to get their attention, but that doesn't seem to faze them. And I'm trying not to watch, honest to god I'm trying, but I am only human. I finally give up all pretense and just stare. Hey, it is my house, after all.

It's odd, almost hypnotic, to watch them kissing. It's not anything like that time back on Abydos, in the gate room, so long ago. This is different, more erotic. Maybe it's because I know those lips now, how they feel against my body, and can imagine how they feel against Sha're's skin.

I feel my pants begin to tighten in response and curse myself mentally. I have to do something, get out of here, and fast! I jump up, almost knocking a can of soda off the coffee table, quickly gathering the remains of our lunch. The two of them are oblivious to my actions, and I take off for the kitchen before they can even realize I'm gone.

"Oy!"

I sigh, hanging my head over the sink, trying to get my other one to cooperate. I just don't see how this situation is going to work. This sort of thing may go over on Abydos, but this is Earth.

It's funny, actually, that I'm so hung up on the legal aspects of our sordid relationship. It's not like Daniel and I could have ever made things legal before. But somehow I feel like I'm depriving him of that chance with Sha' re. Sure, there are countries and cultures that accept and tolerate polygamy, but not the good ole US of A.

"Jack."

I close my eyes and blow out a deep breath, "Yeah?"

"I am making you uncomfortable, aren't I?" The soft, feminine voice rolls across the room as she makes her way towards me.

She's standing next to me now, her lips slightly swollen from her little make out session, curls tumbling out of her hair clip, eyes deep and sultry. It's no wonder Daniel couldn't turn this woman down.

"Uh. no." But I can tell she doesn't buy it. I shrug my shoulders, "Well, yeah. okay, a little."

"Just relax." Sha're steps closer, invading my space, her arms wrapping around my neck as she strains to reach my mouth, "And let it happen."

Her mouth is warm, sweet, and inviting. Everything I would imagine it to be, and more, because I can detect the taste of Daniel on her lips. In fact, his scent is all over her. In her hair, her mouth, her clothes, her entire body smells of Daniel, and it's incredible.

My hands instantly wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to my body, responding enthusiastically to her kiss. I'm so lost in the moment that I don't even sense his presence, as he sneaks up on us.

It's not until I feel his hands on mine, those calloused fingers that can only belong to Daniel, that my mind registers what's going on. He's behind her, his hands now trailing up my arms, wrapping his arms around mine, encircling the three of us in an embrace.

Call my sappy, but there seems something symbolic about the gesture, and I can't help but feel sentimental about it.

Sha're is still working her magic on my mouth, and I'm rewarded with a slight moan, as Daniel begins to do some magic of his own on her neck. I pull back, wanting to watch her reaction to Daniel's ministrations.

Her eyes are closed, her head falling back on his shoulder. Daniel slides his tongue up her throat, and Sha're gasps as he gently bites her earlobe. My cock twitches in response, as I watch him suckle her sweet skin.

I realize he's tugging on my arms, pulling my hands away from Sha're's waist.

Daniel slips one of my hands beneath Sha're's blouse, our fingers entwined, as we cup one of her firm breasts. She moans in obvious appreciation. And I can feel my pants beginning to tighten with my own approval. It's nice to know that women still do it for me. Since Daniel came along, I haven't really thought about it much. But my dick is telling me that it still appreciates the female form just fine.

And speaking of my dick, it's my turn to moan as those soft hands find their way into my pants. Damn, but she's good. I didn't even feel her unbuckling my belt, let alone making her way into my boxers. Sha're sighs as she runs her fingers along my shaft. Although I'm not sure if it was in appreciation of me, or something Daniel was doing with his tongue. But, who am I to argue?

Then Daniel finally speaks, his voice heavy with desire, "Let's move this to the bedroom, shall we?"

Daniel -

I knew Jack would get into it, I just knew it. As long as I could convince him that everyone was okay with this arrangement, he'd be up for it. Sorry, bad pun.

Somehow we managed to make our way to the bed, crashing against the walls as we went, stumbling over one another's feet, none of us wanting to let go of the other. That expensive vase, then one I brought back from one of my digs in Egypt, is trashed, but maybe I can salvage it. Later, much later.

We're standing at the foot of the bed, still in the same stance as the kitchen, but some clothes have been discarded along the way. Sha're's blouse for one, Jack's shirt, and almost his pants. He pulls back long enough to kick them off, then takes Sha're back into his arms, kissing her intently.

I'm beside myself with happiness. I can't even begin to describe how incredible this is. The two most important people in my life are here, together, with me.

I move back in, focusing on Sha're's back, unclasping her bra, watching it fall to the floor between them. Her arms wrap around Jack's neck, slender fingers running through his silver hair. They both moan as their chests collide, heated flesh pressing against one another.

Working hard to control my own arousal, I put my plan into action. Yeah, I had a plan all along. Grinning, I push the couple forward, watching them fall back onto the bed in a tangled mess of arms and legs.

Sha're wastes no time taking charge of the situation, her lips working along Jack's chest and stomach, her tongue trailing below his naval. I stare into Jack's eyes, full of lust, watching them flutter shut as Sha're takes him into her mouth.

My mouth starts to water at the sight before me. Sha're on her knees, between Jack's legs, her head moving up and down, her lips expertly working around his cock. I have to grab myself, shifting in my jeans, to avoid coming on the spot.

Focus, I have to focus. I crawl onto the bed, behind my wife, reaching around her waist to unbutton her pants. She manages to wiggle her hips, helping to free the confining material from her legs, and I'm rewarded with a glorious view of her creamy thighs, and gorgeous ass. I'm not sure who has the better one, her or Jack, it's got to be a close call. I make a mental note to set them down sometime and compare.

Jack's moans break me out of my thoughts, and I quickly crawl up behind Sha' re, curling over her body, brushing her dark locks back, so I can watch her lips in action. She has an incredible mouth, I know. If giving a blowjob were an art form, she'd rank right up there with DaVinci.

In fact, Jack may not know this, but most of what I know about giving them came from receiving them from her. She has an exquisite mouth, which Jack seems to be finding out about.

I begin to plant soft, feather-like kisses along her shoulders, moving my body with hers, so we don't collide. I run my fingers across her back, sliding under her chest, cupping her breasts in my hands. She moans loudly, which in turn, causes Jack to moan. God, I love a chain reaction.

Sha're is working feverishly now, intent on bringing Jack off, and I can't help but feel obligated to give her some sound advice. I lean into the crook of her neck, nuzzling her skin. "Sha're," I whisper.

Her movements stop briefly, but she still keeps him firmly in her mouth. I kiss her on the cheek, my hand wrapping around hers, which is wrapped around the base of Jack's cock. "Give me your hand." I pull her hand back, releasing Jack from our grip. Sha're pulls back, her lips swollen and red, glistening in the dim light of the bedroom, as she looks at me over her shoulder. Her eyes are hooded, laden with desire.

I glance up to see Jack staring down at us, with a look of sheer frustration. He was close, so close. Looking back at Share, I take one of her fingers, and suck it into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it, causing Sha're to whimper.

Slowly, I slide the digit from my mouth, and move in to kiss her. I can taste Jack in her mouth, his essence on her skin, and my cock takes another leap. I guide her hand down between Jack's legs, cradling her hand in my own, working her fingers with mine. Reluctantly, I break off the kiss, nodding my head, wordlessly telling her what to do.

Sha're takes Jack back into her mouth, teasing him, coaxing all she can out of him. His breathing is labored now, a slight sheen of perspiration covering his skin, his hands gripping the bedspread.

And then, it happens. In one quick, fluid movement, Sha're slides her finger in Jack's ass and manages to deep throat him in one go.

"Holy Shit!" Jack arches off the bed with a force that's strong enough to almost knock both me and Sha're clear across the room. But we both hold on, and I watch Sha're continue to milk his cock, working to get every drop, almost like a kitten to milk.

Share -

It's amazing. I can't believe I'm here, with these two incredible men. How did I get so lucky? I was concerned that O'Neill, I mean, Jack, wouldn't be pleased with my performance. But that doesn't seem to be an issue any longer. In fact, I'd like to say he looks downright pleased.

It was strange, but incredibly erotic, to service another man besides my Daniel. I try not to think of the time spent, as prisoner of Amaunet, and most certainly don't count that as any real experience. Besides, if half the System Lords knew what Apophis had, or rather didn't have, they'd be laughing their asses off.

Daniel once told me about a man named Freud, and how he related sexual identity with material possessions. Well, if that's so, its no wonder Apophis needed such a large fleet of warriors.

But that's completely useless information right now. Jack was so different from my Daniel. He felt different, responded differently, but with an intensity that was so masculine and powerful that I couldn't help but be turned on.

I felt myself being lifted off of Jack's body, and placed onto the cool bedspread beside him. I opened my eyes, and gazed over at him, smiling. He smiled back, reaching out to brush my cheek. "Thank you," his voice was so soft, I almost didn't hear him, but I could see it in his eyes.

"You're most welcome, my belov-" I gasped, the overwhelming sensation of Daniel between my legs was almost too much. I started to turn my head, but Jack's hand head my cheek, his thumb brushing across my lips, while Daniel's tongue worked on my other ones.

It was my turn to take pleasure. I gripped the sheets, moaning aloud as Daniel spread my legs wider, gaining better access to my center. I felt his fingers slide over my flesh, warm and wet, sticky with my arousal. I started to writhe beneath him, as his mouth found my sensitive spot, his tongue working quickly around my clitoris, as two of his fingers slid deep inside me.

Daniel was moving his fingers quickly, working towards bringing me off, and I could feel my climax building from deep inside. I opened my eyes, and looked into the eyes of my new husband.

Jack leaned over, and took my mouth, claiming it as his own. I bucked my hips hard, grinding my heels into the bed. Daniel was still working his magic, his tongue and fingers working together in ecstasy. Jack planted a trail of kisses down my neck, and towards my breasts.

And, without warning, in much the same manner as I took him, Jack swooped in and clamped his mouth onto my left nipple, causing my orgasm to come crashing down around me.

I cried out in pleasure, my hips thrusting wildly, my hands releasing their grip from the sheets and pulling Daniel's face closer to my sex. My body continued to spasm involuntarily, as my heart continued to beat heavily in my chest.

Opening my eyes, I found those deep brown pools once again. He brushed the hair back from my face, sweaty from my exertions, and smiled, "Beautiful."

My heart fluttered. One word, and I instantly felt my eyes tear up. He had accepted me, he loved me, and I was now a part of his life, forever. I simply nodded, afraid that if I spoke, I'd break down and cry. Then we looked down at Daniel, who was staring up at both of us, grinning from between my legs.

I whimpered softly, as I felt his fingers slide out of my body, watching him crawl over my body, with a catlike grace and a feral grin. Daniel held out his fingers, and Jack sucked them into his mouth, moaning as he cleaned them off.

Daniel straddled his lover, his cock standing proud against Jack's stomach, as I realized that at some point he got undressed. I wasn't sure how or when he managed that feat, but I wasn't going to complain.

I watched in awe as Daniel began to work Jack's body. He sucked his nipples, teasing them, nipping them with his teeth. His hands gliding down Jack's muscular torso, reaching down to find his reawakening cock.

Daniel nestled his nose into Jack's groin, inhaling deeply before suckling on one of his balls. Jack began to moan once again, and I was completely mesmerized by the sight.

Daniel was reaching around the nightstand, groping and fumbling about, before finally returning with a small bottle in his hand. I watched him flip open the cap and pour some of the slick fluid onto his fingers, rubbing it into his skin.

Jack -

God. I think I've died and gone to heaven. Un-fucking-believable! Sure, I 've watched pornos, seen magazines, hell I've even seen some crazy shit in my days of Special Ops. But nothing prepares you for the magnitude or sensation of it all, when you are in the middle of it.

My brain is fried, totally and completely fried. And all I can say is that I must be the luckiest son of a bitch in the world right now. To have Daniel and Sha're in my life now, is just unreal. And I know it's that whole meaning of life crap happening, right here, right now, but I can't wrap my mind around that. All I know is that I love these two people, and I don't think I can close my eyes and see my life without them anymore.

But that doesn't last long, as I feel Daniel's fingers at my entrance, and I know it's only about to get better. I let out a moan as his fingers breach my tight ring, and relax as his finger slides inside. The thought of Daniel fucking me, in front of Sha're is an unbelievable turn on for me. One that, if you'd asked me a few days ago, I would have flat out denied.

I can feel him, inside me, his fingers twisting, working to open me up. I gasp, as he hits my prostate, my cock jumping at the sensation, "Oh god!" I can feel Daniel's breath, hot and heavy, on my thigh, "You like that, baby?"

I merely nod, whimpering like a child. It's all I can manage at that point. I look over at Sha're, and moan. Her eyes are dark and heavy with desire. Her skin is flushed, her olive complexion almost glowing in the dim light. My eyes travel down her chest, watching her breasts rise and fall with her chest, but what's most intriguing is that she has one hand buried between her legs, watching Daniel and I intently.

I'm dimly aware that Daniel is working the lube onto his cock, readying himself for me. But I can't take my eyes off Sha're, it's too incredible, at least it is, until I feel Daniel start to breach me.

Instantly, my attention is back to Daniel, and I thrust my hips upward, trying to give him the best possible access. We both moan as he slips through the tight ring. He reaches out to caress my cheek, and I feel my body relax, giving myself over to him. "Sweet Jesus!" Daniel moans, as he buries himself deep inside me. I can hear Sha're gasp and moan and my own head falls back in sweet ecstasy.

Daniel leans forward, capturing my lips, as he begins to thrust gently, angling his hips so he can find my sweet spot. I gasp into his mouth, and I can feel his grin, even in our kiss.

His mouth suddenly disappears, and his movements stop. I open my eyes, and find him reaching out for Sha're. She crawls over towards him and they begin to speak to each other in Abydonian. I was ready to protest, after all, it's no fair that I not know what's being said, until I realized that I was about to be shown.

Sha're crawled up over my chest, and with the help of Daniel, flipped one leg over my chest, until she was straddling me. The way she moved, and the gracefulness of her actions, reminded me of someone mounting a horse. I grinned inwardly at the thought, trying to picture Sha're riding butt-naked on a stallion. She had a stallion all right, two of them, actually.

She grinned, almost as though she could read my thoughts, and sat up on my chest, leaning back onto Daniel, as he began to grind his hips against my body. I moaned once more, as Sha're reached behind her and grabbed my cock between their bodies. And, in one more, quick, graceful movement, Sha're lowered herself onto my cock.

Sha're arched her head back and sighed. She was so warm, so wet, and so soft, I had almost forgotten what it felt like to be inside a woman. It had been so long since Sara, that I'd abandoned all hope of ever feeling it again, until now. All of us were swept away in the moment.

I watched as Sha're and Daniel created a rhythm all their own, working together, in time to thrust against my body. The feel of Daniel inside me, and Sha're around me, was indescribable. I watched Sha're, her head tossed back, sweat trickling down between her breasts, one arm wrapped around Daniel's neck as they worked my body into overtime.

Daniel, with his eyes closed, his mouth open, a look of pure concentration and lust across his features. My Daniel, and my Sha're, working together to bring me off. And that was all it took, one more brush with my prostate, and I knew all my will and self-control had flown out the window.

My brain, while on overload, wasn't completely shut down, and a single thought formed in my head. "Oh god, Daniel!" I grabbed at Sha're's hips, and pulled her up and felt Daniel push her over me quickly, her face tumbling into my shoulder as I felt myself come all over the back of her thighs, but fortunately not inside her.

Then I felt Daniel tense, as his orgasm washed over him, listening to him cry out in a number of languages, most of them indecipherable.

Sha're -

I feel like I'm floating, my brain is all fuzzy and my body feels limp. I know I'm lying on Jack, but I swear I don't think I can move. All of my muscles are completely spent. I sense Daniel moving behind me, and feel two sets of hands caressing my back. I nuzzle closer to Jack's neck, content for the moment.

Daniel's breath is warm on my neck now, "I love you." I manage to raise my head enough to turn and smile, "I love you to, my Daniel." He places the softest, and gentlest of kisses on my lips, before turning to Jack, "I love you too, Jack."

Jack nods, and cups Daniel's face in his hands, "I love you." Then plants a kiss of is own onto Daniel's lips.

I smile as they part, and reach up to caress Jack's face, "And I love you too, my Jack." I watched as the tears started to form in his eyes and smiled, knowing the impact of my words.

"I love you, too, Sha're. God help me, I love both of you."

I manage to stifle a yawn, and we all laugh, crawling under the bedspread. Daniel spoons up behind me, and we both face Jack, as we all cuddle together, lazily stroking one another's skin, sleep slowly taking all of us, one by one.

There are too many things to sort out in this relationship right now, but I know it can be done. I can feel it in my heart. I feel the soft, even breathing of a sleeping Daniel on my back, and watch the peaceful face of a slumbering Jack, and smile. This was my life now, and these were my boys.

The End.


End file.
